Fun in the Akatsuki
by Random19
Summary: Hidan plans to have a party next time Pein goes on a mission. He forces Sasori to help him prepare. Contains Sasodei Kakuhida, Itakisa, and others.
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: Okay I Apologize in advance for any spelling errors

**Title: **"Fun" in the Akatsuki

**Summary: **Hidan plans to have some 'fun' next time Pein is on a mission. Can he and Sasori get everyone to come? Includes SasoDei, HidaKaku, and other pairings in later chapters.

**Author's note:** Okay I Apologize in advance for any spelling errors. My computer doesn't have a very good spell checker for one. Then of course I was tired and not in the best of moods when I wrote this. Oh and it had more then one person's POV, including the view of the whole scene without anyone's opinion. Sorry if some people are OOC, but I think it might turn out to be funnier that way… Okay enjoy the story and please review!

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

It all seemed like another day at the Akatsuki. Everyone was up early of course. Sasori, in his favorite puppet Hiruko, and Deidara just returned from their most recent mission assigned by Leader-sama. Hidan was performing a sacrifice. Of course Kakuzu was counting his money, while screaming at Hidan to not get blood all over the new carpet, which just happen to be bleach white. Zetsu was devouring all the bodies after Hidan was done with them. Itachi was arguing with Kisame about dango, or something. Pein was currently out on a mission of his own, but was to be bad be sunset. Konan was just sitting on the couch watching the rest of the members.

A few hours later Hidan got up from the kitchen table and let out a bored sigh. He thought for a moment then walked to the fridge and grabbed a bottle of beer. Suddenly he got a quite evil look on his face. After taking a drink from his beer he walked over to Sasori. "Hey what do you say about doing something fun next time Leader-sama is gone," he said and gained a curious look from Sasori, who was now out of Hiruko.

"What are you thinking," he questioned.

"I was think a game of Truth or Dare might prove to be entertaining enough, if we got everyone to play with us," Hidan said taking another drink of his beer.

Sasori gave a smirk and nodded. "Okay I'll get Deidara to join us," he said.

Hidan gave a smirk of his own and took another drink of the beer in his hand. "Okay and I'll persuade the cold hearted Uchiha and shark boy," he said and walked off.

Sasori's POV

I walked down the hallway to the room me and Deidara shared. He was sitting cross-legged on his bed forming a bird out of clay. The mouths on the palms of his hands licked the clay and helped to form it. I walked over and sat down on the bed next to his.

He looked over at me with that smile of his. "Hey un," he said as he finished his clay bird.

I looked over at the blonde with the same smirk I wore a few minutes ago, while talking to Hidan. "Hey brat. Hidan and me are planning to have some fun next time Leader-sama leaves on a mission. You want to come," I said, already knowing the answer.

Deidara smiled widely and set his clay bird down on his bedside table. He jumped off the bad and tackled me to the ground. "Yes Danna! I wanna play," he cried out as she sat on my waist.

I sighed and pushed him off on me. I stood up and started to walk to the door. "Okay just remember not to say anything to Pein," I said then left the blonde to his happiness. I figured that I might as well go try and get Zetsu to come as well, and walked through out hideout looking for him.

Hidan's POV

As I walked into the living room to look for Itachi and Kisame, I thought about how to pursued them. My train of thought was disturbed by Kisame walking right in to me. I glared at his blue face. "What the bloody h! You don't just run into people," I said hotly.

He glared back at me and said, "Well watch where you're going next time."

I shook my head, deciding it wasn't best to get mad at him if I want him to join the fun. "Whatever. I was going to see if you wanted to have some fun around here next time Pein is off on a mission," I said casually.

Kisame looked at me for a minutes and sighed. "Fine whatever," he said and was about to walk away.

"Hey Kisame where's Itachi, I need to talk to him," I said. He nodded towards the living room. I continued my way into the living room to find the Uchiha.

Sasori's POV

I walked around to the kitchen, sure I'd find him eating something. As I expected he was chewing on some person's arm. I sighed and frowned. "Must you do that in here," I asked him as I walked in.

His black side glared at me and said in a deep voice, "Yes, now shut it before I eat your arm."

I glared at him and scoffed. "Yah last time I checked wood doesn't taste that good," I retorted.

The black side continued to look at me with anger, while the white side held a blank expression.

I let out a sigh and looked at Zetsu finish the arm. "Okay I came in here to tell you that me and Hidan are planning to have a party next time Pein is gone. If you want to come then fine, but don't tell him," I said and grabbed a drink from the fridge.

Both sides nodded. The Black side wore a smirk, while the white had a smile on.

Hidan's POV

I walked into the living room to find Itachi sitting on the couch glaring out at nothing in particular. I sighed, This was going to be harder then convincing the others. I walked over and stood in front of him, and waved my hand in his face. "Earth to Uchiha," I said looking down at his face.

He turned his glare at my face and let out a 'hum'. "What do you want Hidan," he asked glaring daggers at me.

"My Jashin could you stop being the Ice Prince for like five minutes," I commented. He just continued to glare at me as he waited for me to answer his question. "Okay Uchiha, next time Pein is gone Sasori and me were going to have some fun. Like a break from all the stuff he has us doing. What do you say want to come," I said trying my best not to just cuss him out.

"Why would I take part in something as useless as that," he said.

"Because it's like time off. Don't you get tired of just doing work, or staring at walls," I said back.

Itachi still glaring at me said, "Okay if you just go and leave me alone I will."

I grinned on the inside as I said, "Okay fine talk to you later, Uchiha."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Okay to be continued. Hidan and Sasori just have to convince Konan and Kakuzu to come to the 'party'. Please review and I'll work on getting the next chapter up.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: **Okay thanks to everyone that read my last one. I'm sorry if it wasn't that good yet. I promise it'll be more interesting in the later chapters, during the party. Once everyone agrees to play it will be more fun, and funnier. It's just that I needed to start it, and now will be easier to write. OMG I'm sorry about not including Tobi in the last chapter, but he will be in this one.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Hidan was drumming his fingers on the kitchen table waiting for Sasori to meet up with him and. He and Sasori were suppose meet there ten minutes ago to discuss who they had rounded up for the party.

Sasori walked into the room and leaned against the counter, facing Hidan. "Hey, who all did you get to join," Sasori asked him coolly.

Hidan looked up from the table. "Well it's about time you got here. I've been waiting for ten minutes," Hidan said annoyance in his voice.

Sasori rolled his eyes, keeping the same expression. "Whatever, now who'd you get," he asked again.

Hidan swore under his breath then said, "Kisame and Itachi. Who did you get," he asked back.

Sasori let out a sigh and said, "Deidara and Zetsu. That just leaves Tobi, Kakuzu, and Konan."

Hidan thought for a moment then said, "Okay I'll get Kakuzu, we'll both get Konan."

Sasori stared at Hidan with his blank eyes. "Okay after we're done with Kakuzu and Tobi, let's met in the living room," he suggested.

Hidan nodded as they both left the room. Sasori went right as Hidan turned left.

Sasori POV

I wondered around the hideout looking for a certain orange-masked person. He was sitting on the stair case looking rather bored. I ran a wooden hand through my deep red hair and walked over to him. "Hey Tobi did you want to do something fun," I asked him trying to look happy.

Tobi jumped up and glomped me, almost knocking me over. I let out a sigh as he jumped up and down. "Yes, Tobi is a good bay and would like to play a game," he shouted at me.

I set a hand on his head to prevent him from jumping anymore. "Yes calm down Tobi. We will be playing a fun game next time Leader-sama is out on a mission. I'm guessing you want to come," I said looking down at the ball of energy.

He nodded and looked up at me. I turned to leave, then stopped. "Oh and Tobi, you can't tell Pein about this," I said then walked away leaving a very happy Tobi to bounce around. I walked back towards the living room, wondering if Hidan had finished with Kakuzu.

Hidan's POV

I walked over to the back stairs and walked up them. I turned around the corner to where Kakuzu and I shared a room. I walked into the room, not bothering to knock. Kakuzu was sitting at his desk counting money again. I swear that's all the guy does. "Hey Kakuzu," I shouted when I came in the room, after slamming the door.

He shot a glare at me. "Why do you always make me lose count," he exclaimed.

I shrugged with a smirk on my face. "I really don't know. It's just so much fun," I said. Then I sat down on my bed and looked over at Kakuzu. "Hey you want to do something," I asked.

He just glared at me and said, "No, I don't really care what you want."

I just kept smirking and pulled out my wallet. His eyes lit up as I said, "I'll pay you."

Still staring at the wallet in my hands he said, "Yah okay fine whatever, now hand over the money."

I shook my head and pulled out a wad of cash. "Okay, next time Pein is off on a mission we are going to have a party. Now if I give you this money you have to come, and you can't tell Pein. Understand," I said waving the money in front of him.

He snatched the wad out of my hand and said, "Yah okay, now leave me to count my money."

I nodded and walked out of the door, heading down the stairs. I turned unto the kitchen and out the doorway towards the living room. As I walked in I found that Sasori was already there sitting on the couch across from the one Konan was sitting on.

My POV

Hidan walked into the living room and sat down on the couch beside Sasori. He smirked and said, "Hey Konan."

Konan sighed and set down the door she was reading. "Okay I know you two want something. Out with it," she said a little annoyed.

Hidan sighed and said, "D your good."

Konan glance at him and said, "Well you both just make it so obvious. Well now what do you two want with we. Make it quick so I can be on my way."

Sasori decided to speak before Hidan said something stupid again. "Okay Konan, we all get really bored around here right," he paused as Konan nodded. "Anyways Hidan and me wanted to do something interesting next time Pein leaves on a mission. Everyone else agreed to it. We are going to have a party, and we need to know if your going to participate," he finished.

Konan looked at the two for a moment. Finally she sighed and stood up. "Fine I'll be there. It does get really dull around here. I can't believe I've actually started to read books, and like them," she said with a small smile.

Sasori let out a small laugh, despite the fact he rarely showed emotions. Konan smiled at him then said sternly," Okay but remember I'm in charge and nothing too over the top. If it gets out of hand both of you will answer to me." After seeing them both nod slowly she turned and started walking in the direction of her bedroom.

Hidan held out his hand for a high five. Sasori raised his hand as well. Hidan smiled, "Yes some real fun. Now that we have everyone, we just have to plan the party," he said.

Sasori nodded, "Yah, but we can do that tomorrow. I have to go work on Hiruko," he said before standing up.

Hidan sighed, "Okay fine, but first thing in the morning we're getting started."

Sasori shrugged and said, "Fine I'll wake you up." With that he walked out of the room and headed to the room he and Deidara shared.

As he entered the room he found Deidara turned around digging through his closet. Sasori lifted one eyebrow and brought Hiruko along with equipment to him bed. After he sat down he asked, "Deidara what are you doing?"

Deidara shot up and turned around. "Oh nothing Danna just looking for something," he said and shut the door. He walked back over to his bed and sat down with a huff. "How are you always so quite Danna," he asked and leaned his back against the wall.

Sasori shrugged and said in reply, "Well I am a ninja aren't I? Then have you ever thought that maybe you are just louder then the rest of us, or even that you don't hear as well?"

Deidara glared at him and whined. "Be nice Danna, you know I can hear just as well as you can," he said and watched Sasori work on Hiruko. His eyes lit up and he cried out, "Oh Danna can I help you!"

Sasori slowly looked up at him. "Now why would I let you touch Hiruko? You'll just mess up, brat," he said adding more poison to the metal tail.

Deidara pouted and let out a sigh. "Oh come on, I can do something," he said.

Sasori sighed and motioned for Deidara to come over. "Fine you can oil some joints, but watch how I do it first," he said and watched Deidara jump up and sit on the bed beside Sasori.

Deidara nodded and watched intently while Sasori shoed him the proper way to oil the joints. He carefully repeated what the redhead had just shown him, not wanting to make a mistake. Sasori smiled softly with approval and he and Deidara continued to work on the puppet.

Meanwhile Hidan was in his and Kakuzu's room getting ready to perform a ritual. He had his scythe in hand and plunged in into one of his arms. Used to the pain by now, he didn't make a move. He kept his eyes lightly closed and struck himself again.

All the while Kakuzu was muttering something about getting blood everywhere. He continued to count his money without interrupting Hidan, though. He didn't want a repeat of what happened last time. Last time Kakuzu interrupted Hidan got so angry, not only did he splash blood on Kakuzu's money, but he also chased him around screaming for about an hour. Kakuzu just let out a sigh and kept counting, while trying to ignore is teammate.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Okay I'm done with this chapter, and will start working on the next one in my free time. Please review, and the more reviews I get the faster I'll put the next chapter up. Oh and any criticism is welcomed, so I can make the story better. If you have any truths or dares you would like to see during the game, just tell me.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note: Okay ya'll I'm sorry it took so long for the new chapter. I got a new computer so I had to get one of my friends to send me the part of this chapter I had already written. Then there was stuff to do at school and exams. Now that's its summer I plan on writing a lot of different stories! Anyways here it is and enjoy! Oh yah and forgive me for horrible spelling, cause spell check stopped working.**

**Warning: Deidara is a little OOC, but I think he's cuter that way.**

Sasori walked into Hidan's room around seven in the morning. He shook Hidan's shoulder. "Wake up. We need to make preparations without Leader-sama finding out, and we don't know when he'll leave next. Get up," Sasori said before shaking Hidan again.

Hidan grumbled and opened his eyes. "My Jashin, why are you in my room," he said.

Sasori let out a sigh, "You told me first thing in the morning we'd plan, and I said I'd wake you up. Get your lazy ass out of bed," he said.

Hidan sat up in his bed. His sheets fell off his bare chest. "Fine I'll meet you in the kitchen in a few minutes," he said and started to stand up.

Sasori nodded and walked down the stairs and sat at the kitchen table. After waiting a bit he got up and grabbed the carton of orange juice. He unscrewed the lid and drank straight from the carton.

At that moment Hidan walked in. "What the shit is wrong with you! Other people drink that juice, and now it has your backwash in it," he said and snatched the carton from Sasori's wooden hand. Sasori glared and sat back down at the kitchen table.

"Whatever. I was kind of drinking that, but that's okay you can have some," Sasori said with sarcasm. He flexed his wooden fingers and let out a sigh.

After both were sitting down across for each other they started discussing the details or their plan. Every time someone walked down the hall or near the kitchen, they stopped talking.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After discussing the plan for about an hour Hidan and Sasori got to work telling everyone the details. Konan was a little weary of the two. She didn't plan on letting them get too out of hand with Pein gone.

Sasori walked up the hallway towards his room. He figured since they had a while before having to work on the party plans, he would work on his puppets. He was relieved when Deidara wasn't present in their room. He walked over to his desk and picked up the unfinished arm he had started early that morning.

Within ten minutes of starting the door swung open and a hyper blonde all but ran into the room. Sasori let out an as aspirated sigh and set down his tool. He then turned in his chair to look at said blonde.

"Can't you see I'm working here," he questioned. "How does anyone expect me to finish anything around here with people interrupting me all day," he then stated.

At Sasori's comment, Deidra frowned and said," Danna I want to spend time with you. Everybody else is so mean to me. They don't think I can do anything." Deidara's frown turned into a pout.

Sasori just had to smile at Deidara. "Okay brat, come here. You can hand me the tools." He then explained what each tool was called and what it did. For a few hours they worked on finishing Sasori's current project.

Around three in the afternoon Deidara sighed. "Danna I'm hungry. Can we take a lunch break?"

Sasori looked up and let out a sigh. "Fine, I guess I could get a snack."

Deidara jumped up and waited for Sasori by the door. After Sasori walked across the room Deidara grabbed his wrist and dragged him towards the kitchen.

Kakuzu was sitting at the kitchen table when they walked in. Sasori sighed and said, "Why must you take up the whole table for that. Don't you have a room?"

Kakuzu shook his head. "Not at the moment Hidan is in the middle of yet another pointless ritual."

Sasori just shook his head and walked towards the fridge. He took the same carton of orange juice form this morning, and took a drink. After that he got two pieces of bread and put them on a plate. After that he grabbed a bag of grated cheese and put some between the pieces of bread. He set the plate in the microwave and turned it on for thirty-five seconds.

Meanwhile Deidara was looking for a bag of chips. Once he found some he went and grabbed a can of soda as well.

"Okay Danna we can go now. I'll just eat in our room," he said and turned to leave the kitchen.

Sasori grabbed his sandwich and headed for his room.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Konan's POV

I sat on the couch with some book that I had started reading a week ago. I wasn't really reading it, as much as I was scanning the pages. Really the book bored me to no end, but it gave me something to do beside walk around the hideout.

Finally I got bored enough and closed my book. I threw it down on the coffee table and walked towards my room. As I walked I started to think about the upcoming party. It seemed like something more fun to do then sit around. Knowing the boys though, they would get way too out of control again.

I guess I would be the only one to keep them in check. I'd let them have their fun, but they were not going to destroy the hideout like last time. I really don't understand how they managed to do that in the one day me and Pein were both on missions. I do know that Pein was furious. Now that's something scary. I angry Pein makes everybody else miserable.

So I was both dreading and waiting in excitement for the party that would soon be taking place.

**Author's note: Okay sorry again for taking so long and it being so short. The next chapter has the beginning of the party. **

Okay thanks for reading. Please review and any party game ideas are gladly accepted. I want to do move then the basic games. I have I few up my sleeve, but would love to hear from the viewers.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note:** Okay sorry it took so long to update. I was busy trying to pick out who I'm going to cosplay this year for anime fest. Okay so short summery of this chapter is Pein is leaving for a mission and the party is going to start. This chapter is probably going to be longer than the rest of them, because there is a lot to put in this one. I'm using some of the rules for dare, from a fanfic by Stealth gato. I'm not taking any credit for them and I suggest you read her fanfic. It's called Roommates I and the second part Roommates II It is rated M for some reasons though.

Sasori was awoken by a loud knock on his door. "Sasori get your wooden out of bed. It's not like you need much sleep anyways," Hidan's voice called through the door.

Deidara rolled over in his bed to look at Sasori, who was starting to get out of bed. "What is going on? Why is Hidan waking us up at 9 a.m. in the morning," he questioned rubbing sleep out of his good eye.

Sasori shrugged and said, "I don't know but we're about to find out." He opened the door to see a smirking Hidan. "Now would you like to tell me why I'm not sleeping right now, and why it can't wait till later," he asked.

Hidan chuckled. " Yes, I have good news. Leader is leaving for a mission later today. That means we can start the party tonight, or tomorrow night," he informed Sasori.

Sasori nodded. "I see, now leave," he said and slammed the door in the man's face. He walked back to bed mumbling something inaudible. As he lay back down, he caught a glance at his partner. "Now why are you smiling," he asked feeling exasperated.

"Oh, no reason. Just that we actually get to have some fun around here," he said and smiled.

"Yah whatever I'm going back to sleep," Sasori said with a sigh.

"Deidara lay back down and said, "Okay we'll just talk about it later."

They both went back to sleep after a few more minutes of staring at the ceiling.

Later that day

Konan watched as Pein walked off to another mission. ", I didn't think he would be leaving so soon. It seems like I have to stop the rest of the guys from destroying the hideout," she said to herself with a sigh. She walked back to the main part of the hideout.

She watched as Hidan walked up the small staircase to find Sasori. He was hoping the puppet master would be in a better mood, now that he had been up for a few hours.

Hidan reached Sasori's door and knocked. He heard a sigh from inside. "What, I'm busy right now," Sasori said from inside. It sounded as if he was in a bad mood already. Hidan took a risk and opened the door.

"Hey there thought we should talk about the party," he said. He looked around the room and found Sasori at his desk, working on a puppet. Deidara was sitting on Sasori's bed, behind the redhead. He had a scowl on his face.

"Oh come on Danna. You let me help you yesterday," he argued. That got Sasori to turn around and sent a glare at the blonde.

"Yah well that was yesterday. I don't want you messing with my puppets," he said.

Hidan frowned. "So I take it you don't want to talk right now. I can see you're very busy," he turned like he was going to leave.

"No Hidan, we should get all the details straightened out," he said and turned to look at Hidan. Hidan walked in and sat down in Deidara's desk chair, considering Deidara never really used it.

"Okay then so Pein just left. We have two choices. We could either do it tonight, that or tomorrow night. If we did it tomorrow, then we'd have till morning to clean up. What do you think Sasori," he asked.

Sasori gave him the 'you have to be the stupidest person on Earth' look. "Well now which is more logical," he said sarcastically.

Hidan glared at him. "What the Hell! I just thought I'd ask you," he said. "Okay so I'll see you later on tonight then." With that he left, closing the door loudly.

Sasori grumbled something along the lines of, "Everyone in this organization is complete morons." With that he decided to get back to work on the puppet arm he had been shaping.

"So why can't I help Danna," Deidara asked.

Sasori turned to his sulking partner. "We have different views on art. You wouldn't put as much into it as I would," he stated with and emotionless face and turned back to his desk.

Deidara frowned and said quietly, "I thought you trusted me."

Sasori pretended he hadn't heard the young blonde. 'That's just what I want you to think,' he thought to himself.

7 p.m.

Everybody had met in the living room around 6:45. They were currently waiting for Hidan to come back with beer. He always ended up robbing some small store, so he could get in a few free sacrifices. It drove Kakuzu up the wall, how everything Hidan did had to do with Jashin.

"Everyone I'm back," he called from the kitchen. He walked into the living room with cases of beer. "I thought we'd need a lot considering we'll be playing some drinking games," he said and sat the cases and boxes on the coffee table.

Itachi glared at the beer. He might have been in the most evil organization on the country, but he never did much like beer. I mean he did drink it, but didn't go and get drunk.

Deidara smiled and reached for a bottle. He hadn't had any beer since the last crazy party. Pein had banned the liquor after what happened last time.

Hidan passed a bottle to everybody. "Okay I'm sure you all know the rules already, but I feel the need to explain anyways. We all start at the same time and chug our bottle till empty. If you take your lips off the bottle then you forfeit the round. We continue to play till one person has one four times. Okay everybody, open your bottles," he said as he popped the top off. Everyone popped their tops off, their bottles. "Three, two, one, START!"

Sasori started gulping down his bottle. Deidara missed the stuff so mush he almost inhaled his bottle cap. Konan wasn't too far behind. She may be in charge of making sure everything was cleaned up, but she sure did love beer. Next was Itachi, then Hidan. Kakuzu was still getting used to the taste again, and Zetsu had never had beer. Kisame was second to last. Coming in last was Tobi, he had forgotten to lift his mask beforehand.

Sasori had won that round, with Deidara in second. "Aww Danna how are you do good at drinking games? You don't even drink often," he complained.

Sasori turned to look at the blonde with his usual blank look in place. "Well brat, I'm just better then you at most things," he retorted.

Deidara glared and they continued the game. The score was as following.

Hidan-4

Sasori-3

Deidara-3

Konan-2

Kakuzu-2

Itachi-1

Kisame-1

Zetsu-1

Tobi-0

Hidan ended up winning in the last round against Sasori and Deidara. Both of which were very angry about it and half drunk. Everybody in the room was pretty much drunk by the end of the game.

"Okay the next game we're playing it dare," Hidan slurred.

"I second that game," Deidara said and raised the empty beer bottle in his hand. "Let's use this bottle," he suggested.

Hidan was looking forward to this game. He had a plan to hook up Sasori and Deidara. Then himself and Kakuzu. Hidan wanted to have some serious fun tonight. He was going to singlehandedly hook up everyone in the Akatsuki, with the exception of Pein, due to the fact that he wasn't present. Maybe he'll get Konan and Pein together, then leave out another member.

"Okay I'll spin to see who's going to go first," Hidan said and spun the bottle around, in the middle of their circle.

A/n: Okay I decided to leave it as a cliff hanger. Sorry, but I really needed to put a new chapter up… Please review. I still need more games, so suggestions would be nice.


	5. Chapter 5

A/n: Okay time for the next chapter. I tried to get it written faster then I've been doing the other ones, so yah enjoy. Sorry for the cliff hanger last time, but here is what happened at the end of the last chapter. Remember I did not come up with the rules for dare by myself. I got inspiration from stealth gato's story Roommates I. Remember this is rated T so I can't really do much.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"_Okay the next game we're playing it dare," Hidan slurred._

"_I second that game," Deidara said and raised the empty beer bottle in his hand. "Let's use this bottle," he suggested._

_Hidan was looking forward to this game. He had a plan to hook up Sasori and Deidara. Then himself and Kakuzu. Hidan wanted to have some serious fun tonight. He was going to singlehandedly hook up everyone in the Akatsuki, with the exception of Pein, due to the fact that he wasn't present. Maybe he'll get Konan and Pein together, then leave out another member. _

"_Okay I'll spin to see who's going to go first," Hidan said and spun the bottle around, in the middle of their circle._

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

The bottle stopped on Sasori. Hidan smirked. "I will now review the rules so we are all clear on them, the Sasori will be the first to spin."

_1 .If the bottle lands between two people then it's the person on the right that gets dared. If the bottle lands on the spinner, then the spinner spins again._

_2. There is no nudity inside the circle._

_3. If the person dared refuses to do the dare, they must choose from the hat, and the dare is written down and put in the hat .You CAN NOT refuse to do a dare from the hat._

_4. If somebody is dared to do something with somebody else and refuses then they must draw from the hat and the original person doesn't have to go._

_5. Each player has to write down one dare and put it in the hat. Any and all dares that go by the rules can be put into the hat._

_6. After 30 turns the game is over, and we spin to pair everybody off._

_7. You must spend the rest of the night with the person you are paired with. There are no rules during this time, except you can't force each other to do anything._

_8. The dares must all be under one of the categories._

_The categories are as follows_

_1. Peep: Removing pieces of clothing._

_2. Club: Lap dancing and strip tease._

_3. Holding your breath: Making out with another player, fifteen minutes maximum._

_4. Food: Eating food off of someone, or just eating food._

_5. Question: Asking a question from a player. Each player may only be asked one question during the game._

_6. Evidence: A dare that must be preformed later, and you have to have evidence to prove you've completed the task. Having another player present at the time counts as proof._

"Konan is in charge of timing and keeping track or the turns. That's about it, unless anyone wants to add anything," Hidan said. After getting no response he continued. "Okay then everybody write down dares to put into the hat."

Everybody wrote down one dare each and put in inside the hat, which was on the table.

Sasori grabbed the bottle. "Okay I'll start then," he said and spun. After going round a few times it landed on Kakuzu.

"I want you to take off your mask, so we can all see your pretty face," he said with a smile on his wooden face.

Kakuzu glared at Sasori and mumbled something incoherent . He reached up to take off his mask, and showed his face.

Hidan smiled at his partner. "See I told you nobody would care. You never freaking listen to me though."

Kakuzu put his mask back on and picked up the bottle to spin. It went round and round, then came to a stop on Kisame. "Give me all you got," he slurred at Kakuzu. Kakuzu smirked at him and said," Okay I dare you to lick whip cream off Itachi's stomach."

Itachi's eye twitched at that statement. He may have been drunk, but he had the since to know what Kakuzu had just said. He didn't want to pick from the hat, so he kept quiet.

Kisame stood up and walked into the kitchen. He came back with a can of whip cream. He pointed to Itachi with his other hand. "Off with the cloak," he commanded. Itachi unzipped his cloak and threw it on one of the couches. He then lay down and propped himself up on his elbows.

Kisame smirked and kneeled beside the Uchiha. He lifted his shirt to expose Itachi's stomach. Kisame pressed the tip of the dispenser and whip cream sprayed out. Kisame set the can down on the coffee table and leaned down toward Itachi. He slipped his tongue out and licked it off Itachi's pale skin.

Itachi suppressed a moan at the feel of Kisame's wet muscle on his bare skin.

Hidan smirked as he watched. Maybe getting everyone together would be easier then it seemed. "That was hot as hell," he said and waited for Kisame to go.

After Kisame had finished both males sat back in the circle.

Kisame took the bottle and spun it, it landed on Hidan.

Hidan smiled, "Cool It's about time I get to go," he said.

Kisame looked at Hidan and said, "Well since your partner made me do something to my partner, I'm going to make you do something to him. I dare you to do a strip tease for Kakuzu," he said with a smirk on his face.

Hidan nodded. "Sounds like fun, "he said with a look in his eyes. Hidan got up and looked at Kakuzu, then pointed at the chair in the room. "Sit, now," he commanded.

Kakuzu obeyed without hesitation and move towards the chair. After seating himself in said chair, Hidan walk over towards him.

Slowly unzipped his cloak he then threw it on the ground. He then stripped his shirt and moved closer to his partner. The now bare-chested Hidan removed his pants and continued his strip tease. After completing his task, Hidan put all but his cloak back on. Both men sat back down in the circle, to continue the game.

Hidan spun the bottle and it landed on Deidara. Hidan smirked and said," Let's see. Since we have a partner thing going, I dare you to make out with Sasori for 10 minutes."

Sasori lifted an eyebrow at Hidan's dare. He knew that Hidan was up to something, but wasn't quite sure what. He had a feeling that Hidan knew how he felt about the blonde, though.

Deidara looked back and forth between Sasori and Hidan. "Um okay un, I will," he said and looked around.

Hidan sighed and said," The couch would be fine."

Deidra smiled and said," No yeah, it's great." He hopped on the couch and watched as Sasori got up. They just stared at each other for a moment then started moving closer to each other. They started to kiss more passionately as time went by, their tongues playing with each other. Deidara laced his fingers in Sasori's hair and had his other hand on his neck to pull him closer. The mouth on his hand licked at Sasori's exposed skin.

The other watched as the two kissed, all with blank stares. After Deidara let out a soft moan, Hidan groaned. "That is the hottest thing I think I've ever seen," he said as he watched.

Everyone nodded their agreement, due to the fact that they were speechless.

A few minutes late Konan called time, and the two broke apart. They looked at each other for a second before Sasori went to sit back down. Deidara gave him a curious look as he seated himself down.

After many more turns Itachi spun and it landed on Tobi. "I dare you to go sit in Zetsu's lap and kiss him.

Tobi looked around. "But Tobi don't want to," he said.

Itachi sighed. "Then you have to pick out of the hat," he said.

Tobi started freaking out. "Tobi's scared of the hat," he said.

Itachi threw his hands up in exasperation. "Just go kiss Zetsu. I gave you an easy one and you have to freaking act like a five year old," he said and glared at the other Uchiha.

Tobi whined but got up. He walked over to Zetsu. "It's not that Tobi doesn't like Zetsu, Tobi just doesn't want to show his face," he said and lifted the bottom of his mask. He leaned forward and pressed his lips to Zetsu's. He then pulled back and lowered his mask.

Konan looked up at the others and said," This is the last turn then we get paired off," she stated.

Everyone was kind of relieved that the game was ending. They all wanted to see who they would spend the rest of the night with.

Tobi spun the bottle round and round. The last player to go would be Sasori. Hidan smiled. Finally Sasori got another turn. Every time the bottle Deidra or Sasori, the two had to make out.

Sasori sighed, he had a feeling he knew what was coming. He glanced over at Deidara, who was in turn glancing at him. They both knew what Tobi was going to say.

"Tobi dares Sasori to make out with Deidara for as long as the rules say," he stated and clapped his hands together.

Sasori nodded then he and Deidara made their way to the couch. Sasori looked at Deidara's expression as he sat down. Deidara looked almost excited as he sat on the couch next to his partner. Sasori smiled a little as Deidara looked up.

"Okay Danna, this is the last turn, so lets give them something to remember," Deidara said as he leaned closer.

Sasori almost chuckled despite himself. "Lets do this," he said in reply. He closed the distance between them and the fifteen minutes began.

Sasori licked Deidara's lips, asking for entrance. Deidara opened his mouth and met tongues with Sasori. They both pulled themselves closer to the other. They continued their passionate kiss with grapping and moaning. At the end of fifteen minutes Konan called time, much to her reluctance.

The two pulled away from each other. Their lips were connected by a trail of saliva. Deidara gave Sasori a quick kiss to disconnect them. He smiled at the puppet and hopped off the couch.

Sasori hid his surprise from the kiss and sat back in the circle.

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

A/N: Okay readers I have to cut it off here. I need to get this chapter up. I'll start the next chapter after I start the sasunaru that has been in my head for a week. I will continue to write this one as well. The sasunaru will be rated M and will have multiple chapters. Hopefully it will be a long and successful story. Anyways, I thank you again for reading. I'm sorry it took so long, word crashed on me half way through…


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N:**__ Okay so I finished the first chapter of Higuraho High. I will work on this one more then the other, because I can finish part of the other on faster. Anyways sorry for ending the last chapter so soon. I just thought if I paired people off, that I'd end up writing a lot more. I really wish I had made it rated M… Now I can't do anything. D: I apologize in advance for the Kakuhida part. I have never written anything about them before… Mostly it's just fluff, and some kissing. FYI Kakuzu and Hidan turned out very OOC, sorry. Sorry it's so long, but if I didn't get it all in this chapter, then the next chapter would be short and screwed up…_

_OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO_

_End of the last chapter_

_Sasori almost chuckled despite himself. "Let's do this," he said in reply. He closed the distance between them and the fifteen minutes began._

_Sasori licked Deidara's lips, asking for entrance. Deidara opened his mouth and met tongues with Sasori. They both pulled themselves closer to the other. They continued their passionate kiss with grapping and moaning. At the end of fifteen minutes Konan called time, much to her reluctance. _

_The two pulled away from each other. Their lips were connected by a trail of saliva. Deidara gave Sasori a quick kiss to disconnect them. He smiled at the puppet and hopped off the couch._

_Sasori hid his surprise from the kiss and sat back in the circle._

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Hidan smiled. "Well that was a good way to end the game, for sure.

Konan sighed. "Okay everybody, now it's time to pair off. One of group will have three due to our uneven numbers. Since Sasori was the last to go he will start," she stated. "From there we will go clockwise from him and continue pairing off. The last three will be together," she added.

Hidan handed the bottle to Sasori. Hidan smirked as he waited for Sasori to spin the bottle, thought he already knew whom it would land on. He had replaced the bottle with one he had rigged. That way he could control who went with whom. Hopefully everyone would just think it was a coincidence that mostly everyone was paired up with their partners.

Sasori spun the bottle and it landed on no other the Deidara.

Deidara smiled at Sasori. "Isn't that great Danna, we get to spend the rest of the night together," he said.

Sasori nodded. "Sure thing brat." he said. 'Although it's not like we don't already do that,' he thought to himself.

The two moved out of the circle to watch and see who else would be paired up.

Hidan picked up the bottle, and then handed it to Itachi.

He spun the bottle and of course, it landed on his partner, Kisame.

Itachi raised an eyebrow. 'Well that's a little odd, but well see what happens.' He looked at Kisame and said," Hey lets get out of the circle so the others can finish spinning. That way we can be done with this already.

Kisame nodded and moved out of the circle.

Hidan now picked up the bottle so he could spin. He spun it and it landed on his money-loving partner, Kakuzu.

Itachi was getting a little suspicious, but didn't have any complaints so far.

Konan frowned. "Great, how did I get paired up with these two," she said and shook her head.

Hidan realized he was right. He should have worked on getting Pein and Konan together before the party. It was too late to that now though. He would just have to wait until Pein got back from his mission.

Deidara shrugged. "I don't know ask the bottle," he said.

Sasori stood up. "Okay goodnight to the rest of you. Deidara and I will be leaving now," he said and turned towards the kitchen. Deidara followed right behind, after saying goodnight to everyone.

Sasori walked up the stairs at the end of the kitchen. After the two both entered their room Sasori, he then sat down on Deidara's bed, because it was closest to the door.

"So what would you like to do brat," Sasori asked as he took his cloak off. He threw it over onto his bed.

Deidara closed the door and sat down beside Sasori. He removed his cloak as well and threw it on Sasori's. He licked his lips and said," Well Danna I want to get to know you better."

Sasori raised an eyebrow. "Well okay then. That's not at all what I thought you'd say." He let out a sigh, 'or what I hoped you would say," he thought to himself.

Deidara frowned at Sasori. "What did you think I was going to say, Danna?"

"Oh nothing brat, I'll give you three questions then I get to pick what we do," he said avoiding the question.

Deidara nodded. "Okay then Danna. Can you feel it when people touch you," he asked.

Sasori sighed. "Yes despite the fact that I can't feel most pain. It's not anything like the human sense of touch, though. It's more like sensing that something is near me," he stated. "Okay two more questions Dei," he added after.

"That's too bad, Danna. You really are missing quite a bit of the world," Deidara said.

Sasori shook his head. "No, remember that I too was once human. I don't think I'm missing too much. I have enough senses to know what is going on around me," he replied. "Okay next question, you're wasting my time," he stated in a monotone.

Deidara sighed and scratched his head. "Hum, what is your favorite part about being a puppet? I mean it doesn't seem that great," she asked and tilted his head to the side.

Sasori sighed, "That was a wasted question brat. I love being an eternal art. You should have already known that, since you continue to tell me that art should go out with a bang."

Deidara groaned," Oh, your right Danna. But you never actually told me it like that." He frowned and shook his head. "Okay, I thought about the last question. I have always wondered why you are always acting differently around me. Like yesterday when you let me help you with your puppets, and later you wouldn't. That or when you called me brat, then just a few minutes ago you called me Dei. Why Danna?" he asked.

Sasori let out a sigh, "That question is not one I wish to answer, but I did promise to answer three questions for you." Sasori ran a hand through his red hair. "Okay Dei, I'm nice to you at times because I forget what I'm doing. I have to make up for that by being rude and uncaring towards you. That is all the explanation your going to get for now," he stated, and with that the conversation was over.

Deidara nodded. "Okay, Danna if you don't want to answer, you don't have to right now. What do you want to do now? It is your turn to pick right," he said.

Sasori got a glint in his eye. "Why yes it is Dei," he said and starred at Deidara for a second.

Deidara bounced on the bed, next to Sasori. "What is it?" he asked.

Sasori put his hands on Deidara's shoulders. "Be still please," he stated.

Deidara stopped fidgeting and looked at Sasori with his bright blue eyes.

Sasori moved his hands up to Deidara's cheeks. Sasori then leaned closer to Deidara's face. He closed his eyes and presses his lips against the blonde's. He slipped his tongue out of his month and licked his partner's lips. Sasori then pulled his face away, keeping his hand on Deidara's face. "What do I feel like to you, Deidara?" he asked.

Deidara just starred at the redhead for a few seconds. "You feel human to me, Danna," he said and laid his head on Sasori's shoulder.

Sasori allowed a smile to grace his lips. He moved one hand to Deidara's back, and the other he rested upon the blonde head. "That is what I wanted to hear, Dei."

Deidara lifted his head and turned it towards Sasori's face. He leaned up and pressed his lips against Sasori's, and wrapped his arms around Sasori.

Sasori responded and pulled his partner closer. Sasori licked Deidara's lip, asking for entrance. Deidara quickly complied and allowed Sasori's tongue to enter his mouth.

Their tongues fought for dominance over the other. Sasori won and pushed his way into Deidara's mouth. Sasori explored the inside of Deidara's month. He then rubbed his tongue against Deidara's. Deidara took one of his hands and tangled it in Sasori's hair. He pulled Sasori as close to himself as the minimum space would allow. Deidara let out a soft moan as his partner continued to rub his tongue against his.

Deidara put one hand on Sasori's neck and the mouth started sucking. The other hand remained on Sasori's lower back, occasionally licking him.

Sasori let out a groan and pushed Deidara's over on the bed. Sasori was straddling Deidara's waist, and was working on removing his partner's shirt. He trailed his fingers up Deidara's arm, and kissed his neck. Sasori started sucking on his partner's soft skin. Deidara moaned under Sasori's lips, and arched his back.

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Hidan and Kakuzu had long been in their room starring at each other. Hidan was really staring to get frustrated with his partner, for ignoring him. Both men were standing in the middle of the room, looking at the other in some odd staring contest.

When Hidan couldn't take it anymore he said, "Well say something damn it. This silence is driving me crazy."

Kakuzu smiled and said, "Yeah I know. I do it on purpose," he said and smirked behind his mask.

Hidan glared at his partner. "You enjoy my inner conflicts too much," he stated.

Kakuzu just nodded and seated himself on his bed. Hidan let out a sigh and sat down on his own bed. They were both facing each other with their heads in their hands.

Kakuzu sighed and did a very odd thing. He found himself patting Hidan's back. He then said, "No need to take it so hard. You know that's how I am."

Hidan lifted his head with a raised eyebrow. "Yes I guess so, but still you don't always have to be an ass," he replied. He looked at Kakuzu and added, "Even somebody like me needs some compassion sometimes, you know."

Kakuzu smiled behind his mask. "That I know, but do not how to respond to you. I wish I could be of more use to you," he said with a sigh.

Hidan smiled at his partner and said, "There is one thing I would like you to try."

It was now Kakuzu's turn to raise his eyebrow. "What could you possibly be thinking now?" he questioned.

Hidan smirked and leant closer. "You'll see if you stop talking for a minute or two." He moved his hand up to Hidan's face. He removed the mask and examined his features.

Kakuzu was about to ask something, but was stopped when Hidan put his finger on his lips. Kakuzu decided that he like the feel of Hidan's skin on his own, and stopped his question.

Hidan removed his finger from Kakuzu's lips then moved his face closer. He soon pressed his lips against his partner's lips. He felt a burning sensation where his skin touched Kakuzu's.

Kakuzu was too surprised to move and just starred at Hidan.

After a few moments, Hidan pulled away and looked down. "I'm sorry Kakuzu, that was a bit uncalled for," he stated. He was about to add something when he was interrupted.

Kakuzu had wrapped his arm around the white haired male. "I was just taken by surprise is all, its fine, Hidan."

Hidan looked at Kakuzu's face and said, "Really, you didn't mind, and you're not angry?" he asked.

Kakuzu Looked at Hidan's face as well, and he wore a smile. "Of course not Hidan. In fact I've been wondering when you'd finally get around to it. I've known about your infatuation with me for some time now. I think it's interesting how you think of me," he said and smiled. Kakuzu placed his hand on Hidan's cheek and tilted his head upward. He pressed his lips to Hidan's and felt the same burning sensation as Hidan had earlier. After licking Hidan's lips he pulled away. "We shall see what happens and go from there. Does that make you happy?" he asked.

Hidan smiled gently up at Kakuzu. "That is fine with me as long as you don't act like a freaking ass about it," he said with a smirk.

Kakuzu picked Hidan up and placed him in his bed with him. They were laid down, and Hidan was still in Kakuzu's arms. Both wore a serene expression and stayed like that for the remainder of the night.

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Kisame and Itachi had left after Sasori, Deidara, Hidan and Kakuzu had left. They were currently sitting on Kisame's bed, facing each other. They had been trying to think of things to talk about, but where at a loose for words.

Suddenly Kisame looked up from the mattress. "Itachi, what where you thinking when I licked the whipped cream off you?" he asked.

Itachi's eyes remained on the mattress. "Well that depends, Kisame. What were you thinking as you did it?" he asked in an even voice. "I guess I could always just assume, by the look on your face, at the time," he added and looked up.

Kisame sighed and rubbed the back of his head. "Well I suppose expressions can be deceiving, although half the time they are accurate to what the person is thinking," he said and frowned. "I was enjoying the moment, but at the same time I was wondering what your thought were on the matter," he said.

Itachi nodded, "I had guessed it was something along those lines. I too was wondering what you were thinking. You seemed to be enjoying it, but you can't always tell. I was pleased with your use of tongue. It felt very nice, and I… want you to do it again," he said and starred at Kisame.

Kisame grinned a toothy smile. "Of course I would do it again for you, it you enjoyed it so much. If only I had whipped cream," he said.

Itachi smirked at his partner. "Oh but we do," he said and pulled out the container of cream. He handed it to Kisame and got off the bed. He removed his cloak and undershirt. He then lay down on his own bed.

Kisame smirked and removed his own cloak. He walked over to Itachi and got on the bed. He had a knee on either side of Itachi's hips.

Kisame sprayed out the cold white cream, all over Itachi's upper half. After setting the can down he went to work on licking the cream off, occasionally sucking the exposed skin. Itachi didn't suppress his moans, and laced his fingers in Kisame's hair.

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Konan released a sigh and frowned. She was very displeased at the moment, and would rather be stuck with any other two people.

Tobi was being a hyperactive freak and she was just sitting on the couch in Zetsu and Tobi's room. Zetsu was sitting on his bed watching Tobi.

After a while, Konan stood up and said, "Okay time to sleep."

Tobi frowned. "Oh but Konan It's only midnight."

Konan nodded, "Exactly midnight. I still have to get up early tomorrow, and do not wish to lose anymore hours of sleep."

Zetsu nodded his agreement. Tobi frowned and said, "Aw, you guys are no fun."

Tobi climbed in bed next to Zetsu, and motioned for Konan to join them.

Konan shook her head. "Thank, but no thanks. I'll sleep on the couch."

Tobi shook his head too. "No you have to sleep with us too Konan. Zetsu agrees, right?"

Zetsu nodded, "Oh come on Konan, we won't bite."

Konan sighed, "Okay fine, but only tonight," she said and removed her cloak. She never did like to sleep in it, because she thought it was uncomfortable. She then climbed in-between the two males. "There happy?"

Tobi smiled behind his mask and hugged Konan. Zetsu just nodded.

Konan sighed, "Okay then good night guys," she said and patted Tobi's head, which caused him to snuggle closer to her. She sighed again and allowed him to do so. Both Zetsu and Tobi said good night. They all soon drifted into sleep.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

A/n: Okay sorry it was so long, but I hope you all enjoyed it. I promise the next chapter will be shorter. I will probable end it in the next two chapters though. Due to the fact that I am running out of things to do. Well thanks for reading this huge monster of a chapter. Please review and I'll see you next time.


End file.
